Joker and the Thief
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Roxas is quite possibly the best thief in Radiant Garden, no problem, right? Wrong. Roxas just stole something from a student named Axel, and he'll do anything to get it back. Yaoi, teasing and...oh yeah. Cotton candy. Don't like don't read, simple.


**Summary: Roxas is the number-one phantom thief, no problem right? Wrong. Roxas just stole something from a student named Axel, and he'll do anything to get it back. Yaoi, teasing and...oh yeah. Cotton candy. Don't like don't read, simple.**

**A/N: This story is actually dedicated to my friend Zexion Llama, she came up with the basicness of the story line, I changed it slightly, which I hope she doesn't mind. And wrote my own version of her idea. I wanna thank her and send cookies her way ^_^ Internet cookies...are there any better ones?**

**I hope everyone enjoys it, and please, this is actually my very first time in focusing on Axel as the main character in third person. I hope I get his...Axelness right. **

**Add Disclaimer here.**

**Right, Story Time!**

**...**

Axel sighed, turning to stare out the window, with one hand resting under his chin in complete and utter boredmen. He hated school, moreover he hated the people in the school; besides the people that he did, in fact, not hate.

He hated the prissy guys, the fandom girls that squealed and made themselves seem as obnoxious as humanly possible to get attention. The girls who started rumors, the guys who started rumors; unless, of course, he was the one starting the rumor.

Then it was just plain fucking awesome.

However, the rumor for the past week was beginning to drive him close to the point of insanity. Axel supposed he could've been grateful that it wasn't about him, but he _wanted _it to be about him. Fuck: obnoxious, self-centered guy sitting in the corner here!

No, the rumors were about a thief, a _thief_. What was so great about a thief? Axel could steal stuff too, the notes in his permant record ascertained to that. But no, it was because no one knew who this thief was. People in his school, the local media all started calling this person; the phantom theif. What kind of name was that?

They were all edging the thief on by paying him attention, they were all idiots as far as Axel was concerned.

The thief wasn't even giving anyone anything in return, this was no Robin Hood wannabe or so Axel believed, this was just a prick who obviously had too much time on their hands. Axel grumbled something inchoerent, most probably a swear word and watched the world outside. Thoughts already reverting back to the thief.

Everyone believed that the thief was a female, how they decided that he had no clue, probably because they only stole jewellry and hardly ever stole other items. Axel really didn't give a shit. All the people that he hated would get over it and start talking and drooling over him again. Why? Because that was the way things were meant to be in his world.

He felt someone poke him in the side. Pushing himself back to reality he turned to face his friend whose smile extended from ear to ear. Which was totally, not, normal.

The pendent that hung on a silver chain around Axel's neck swayed in time as he spun back to his friend. It had been a gift from his parents when he turned thirteen, neither of them told him how much it cost of why; for the love of God, they decided that getting him a _necklace_ was in any way, shape or form manly_._

But, he wore it at all times, the threat of death if he were to lose it sounded far too real, and he wasn't quite ready to die, especially not by the hands of his parents. The pendent itself was a dark red ball at the center of black and white river effects circling the ball but not touching it (1). The design was simple, which suited him. He usually just tucked it beneath his shirt anyway.

"Humhg?" Axel said, trying feebly to make the sentence sound cohesive. Demyx, the boy who had poked him, frowned.

Demyx was, at current, in Axel's good book. Axel swore if he ever met anyone else with a personality like Demyx's, he might just have to kill himself. One Demyx was enough, dealing with two would be like hell freezing over and demons rampaging around on Earth because quite honestly they had nothing better to do. He didn't even want to consider what it would be like with three, probably something with rabid squirrels...

Demyx was wearing new clothes that he had brought and had worn them everyday for the past week. He wore black baggy pants. A studded belt held the, two sizes too big, pants to his 'no waist' figure. He was wearing a tee that screamed 'punk' with one sleeve torn off. A white skull printed across half the shirt with blue musical notes floating around it.

Axel liked Demyx's style, having a mullet hairdo to pull the whole look off. Axel preffered plain black shirts with red flames, black skinny jeans which his legs didn't fill. One hand in his pocket and a lighter in other.

'Simple, but elegant' He liked to say.

He could vaguely hear people whispering about the thief, excitment etched into their voices: disgusting. The world would be a better place without people ruining his reputation and his, well, awesomeness.

"You're jealous" Demyx said with a laugh. Axel eyed him suspciously.

"What now?"

"You're jealous of the phantom thief, you get this moody attitude whenever you're jealous or angry" Demyx stated, poking Axel again in the side.

"I'm not jealous, I just think it's rediculous" Axel snapped "Don't people have better things to do then fall for someone that, I might add, no one has any proof that they even exsist!" Okay, yeah, he was a little jealous.

"Oh, you're in love with that thief as well? Cute" Came the condecending voice from the seat behind, Larxene had her hands behind her head; leaning back on her chair. Axel flipped her off casually. Larxene simply smirked in response.

"That fucking thief could die for all I care" Axel scoffed in reply. There was an unsettling silence in the room as all eyes fell upon the red haired youth. Save the boy who sat in front of him. Who was even more unemotional then a llama.

"Narassitic prick" He heard someone say.

A few startled gasps came from the girls on the other side of the room and Axel had had enough. He slammed his head on the desk; hard.

**...**

"I'm in agony!" Axel moaned dramatically, emphasising his pain with hand motions. Zexion who was walking quietly beside him gave Axel a side glace. It was currently lunch time and Demyx had ran out of the room as soon as the bell signalled lunch. Lately the blonde haired youth had been practicing with his band during lunch breaks lately and so, for Axel, lunch had almost lost all purpose.

Axel didn't walk with Larxene because frankly, he didn't like her, instead he grabbed Zexion; the quiet man who sat in front of him during History class and got the hell outta there.

"...your own fault" Zexion was saying. Axel made a small 'pfft' sound, ignoring the fact that Zexion was right.

"Okay then. Question: What do you think about this phantom thief" Zexion gave hardly any thought, with a sigh he explained.

"This thief is merely someone who can cover their own tracks and steal things that others wouldn't have the courage to. The whole infatuation is caused by the mystery, not the person themself. As soon as word leaks of whom the thief is, everyone will get over their obsession and do what you want them to do most. Obsess over you instead"

Axel smiled and wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulders; smiling.

"That, Zexion, is why we're friends"

"No offence Axel, but we're not friends" Zexion replied with a straight face and emotionless voice. Axel kept his arm around Zexion and led him to the long line to wait for horrible food that will be eaten regardless.

"None taken" Axel replied with a smirk.

**...**

Axel groaned and threw his bag on the couch, flipped on the TV and went to the fridge. He was vaguely aware of the news announcer droning on about the _phantom thief_.

_"It appears the phantom thief has struck again, stealing priceless amount of jewellry from a house in downtown Radiant Garden. There has been no reported witnesses. It is believed that their was an amount of $2500 worth of accessaries stolen. Who is this phantom thief? Will they be stopped? And when, will they strike again? If anyone has any information please call 0180-" _Axel turned the TV off.

_'Downtown radiant garden huh, not far from here'_ Axel shook his head and went upstairs, his parents were both at work. They were the usual nine-to-five sort of people. He opened his bedroom door and collasped on his bed.

Axel turned his stero on; loud. For a long while he stared at the ceiling cursing the thief in his head until he fell asleep listening to Avenged Sevenfold's 'Chapter Four' he loved, and he meant he _loved_ their music.

He woke up, music no longer pounding in his ears. The CD must've finished. Axel absent-mindedly wondered what the time was. He was about to open his eyes but stopped; well, froze. He heard someone else breathing, it was only soft and thankfully no where near him but the fact that there was someone _watching _him sleep was down right disturbing.

Axel felt as if he was missing something, he frowned lightly, and rolled over as if he was only getting comfortable, but getting ready to pounce. The chain around his neck didn't half strangle him like it usually did. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

The abrupt action made the other in the room jump back slightly, effortlessly, and did it completely silently. Axel's eyes were pinned to the other in the room, black pants, black coat with a hood concealing the identity.

Axel glanced down to the other's hand and saw his necklac- he meant chain, clutched loosely in the grip. As if it was nothing.

"You're gonna want to give that back" Axel growled. The other walked forward, and slowly looked up and stared directly into Axel's eyes with a smirk.

"Finders keepers" The other, a boy Axel realised, replied. The voice was quiet, but had an almost 'demand respect' tone to it. Axel spotted dark hair, which could've been blonde, or brown, it was too dark to tell.

"So what, you came into my _room_, and found it just sitting around my neck; charming. Now give it back to me you sick little fuck" Axel stated plainly, his hands involuntarily rolled into fists.

No one had ever been able to sneak up on Axel before, even when he was asleep, but this little fucker thought it was fun to mess with people and their things.

"I'm not little" The boy replied almost defensively. He seemed far, far too interested in the conversation to even contemplate leaving. Axel was about to stand up when the boy laughed softly. "What do you plan to do?"

"Killing you would be a good start. I want it back, otherwise my parents ar-"

"You're _parents_ gave it to you. Priceless" The boy started laughing, his laughter filling the air. Axel would've found it cute and enduring, but he was too pissed off at the moment.

"What? Just cause obviously you don't have anyone you decide it'd be fucking fun to take it out on other people?" He saw a flicker of annoyance, or was it hurt, cross the others face. The boy snorted instead.

"Whatever"

"Just give it back, so I don't have to kill you, and my parents don't have kill me"

"Kill you?"

"Uh yeah!" Axel said, his eyes narrowing at the boy that stood at the base of his bed.

The boy leaned forward, his azure eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"Don't be so dramatic" The boy smirked, jumping effortlessly away from Axel as the said other tried to grab him.

The boy was by the window now, one foot on the ledge; side on to Axel with a smile that could only be called devious.

Axel's breath hitched, although he later swore it was from annoyance. The moonlight was bathing the boy in an lumonious light. Axel swore profusely in his head at the boy. He went to pounce at the boy but he was already out the window, leaving only a statement hanging in the air.

"I'll be sure to attend your funeral then" The curtains rustling as a gust of air blew through the open window. Axel stood and walked over to the open window. With a groan he watched the view of the city with a certain kind of disdain.

"Well, he's not a girl...But he's fucking dead the next time I see him" But of course, karma's a slut and fate's a bitch. Hang in there Axel!

**A/N: I swear this chapter just wrote itself. Hopefully it's longer then my other ones, I'm getting sick of writing short chapters but damn it I just can't help it. So, why was the infamous thief stealing something that...well...you'll find out in later chapters. Also, Roxas will start making more appearence later on.**

**1) Okay, I know it sounds really weird. I am not a descriptive person, check all my other stories, I don't describe much of anything...but I hope you get the idea.**

**Not too sure whether I liked how it turned out. Too much information I think, but I'll leave that for you to decide.**

**Any one have any ideas or anything to help kick start chapter two? Reviews, flames, anythings okay. Anything that they want to see and I might be able to squeeze it in.**


End file.
